Naraku no Hana
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: Escape and break free, escape and break free, from a fate far too sad because you are not a flower of hell. Drabblets based on the thoughts of characters in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai anime. Spoilers. Mainly Rika centered.
1. Aizu

Furude Rika:

A woman trapped in the body of her eight year old self.

Bravely she fought a destiny that would never change.

"I don't want to die."

Sadness in her deep ocean eyes, wisdom in her child voice, duty in her soul's memories.

She would never live past the endless June.

"I will be murdered."

She did not run. Over and over she met the reaper. She would be the death of the village. She would be the salvation of the world. There was no changing that fact. She was born to die.

But, she said so herself, "I don't want to die."


	2. Helpless

Furude Rika:

No, don't help me. It's too late. I am already dead. I cannot fight. This is fate. I can't struggle. There's nothing left to do.

It will never end, this cycle of torture, despair and sorrow. If I ask for help, it will bring nothing but intense suffering to those around me. My unescapable destiny. For the time being...I must live normally. I will enjoy the time I have left. As a different Rena once said, these happy days will not last forever.

Nothing will change. I should accept that...

I hoped I could have lived last time. It was happy. A miracle happened, Keiichi remembered a different him. He saved Rena. I was so happy...I thought that things had changed. But I was murdered that night as well. And the village cease to exist...

I understand now. Things are meant to be this way, this world, last world, all worlds. There is no good world someday.

"Rika, are you alright? You've been gloomy since this morning." Satoko's growing concern hurts me.

"I was just spacing out. Ni-Pah!" It doesnt seem to be good enough to sastify her anymore.

Does she know? It doesn't matter. She can't stop it. There is no use in hoping that I will live. I've accepted my fate.

I will die.

I...will die...

There is no hope for any of these worlds. I won't fight it anymore. There's nothing left I can do, I've accepted it as my unchangable destiny.

So...why won't these tears stop falling?


	3. Repeat

Furude Rika:

Hopelessness filled her heart. Anger filled her mind. She despised the world, the people in this village. All pigs who shunned the only Hojou left. When will they finally forgive Satoko for a sin she didn't commit? Life after life she had to witness her friend being mistreated while she was honored as a god. She wanted to scream, yell at the close-minded villagers. They ignore poor, abused Satoko who needed help the most. They would only help if the village miko did it first. They wouldn't answer the "traitor".

It upset her. There's no hope. There's no escape. Useless.

"You're the cutest miko to ever wear this outfit Rika-chama!" Lifeless, dull eyes stared at the woman who had paid her that comment for as long as she could remember. She was the same woman who would push Satoko into mud if given the chance. "But these threads are so fuzzy. I've been meaning to cut it."

Life, hope sparked into Rika's ocean eyes. The threads had never been cut before. Things were changing. She was too busy drowning in her sadness to realize what was going on. She still had a chance to change things. Something had happened.

Realization struck her. Tomitake. She had to stop him. His death and the death of Tanako were the sparks to begin the wheel of destruction. If she could prevent Tomitake from going into the shrine...

She danced gracefully. She flowed, rejuvenated. A fresh mind, body and spirit. Hope blew up inside her. She might be able to live. She wanted to cry. She could escape and break free from this sad destiny of hers.

As soon as her dance was over, she ran off stage with one thing on her mind: Tomitake.

"Tell me you didnt go in!" She demanded. "Tell me!" He laughed nervously at being caught. "This is no laughing matter!" With downcast eyes, she warned him. "You will die. You and Tanako will die tonight. Be careful..."

He thought she was cursing him and laughed it off, but couldn't shake off the feeling of death creeping onto him.

Rika's world came crashing down. She sobbed. She was going to die. Nothing changed.

Hope turned into a crushing, soul consuming despair. The pain was so overwhelming. She couldn't hold it in and choked on her sobs. Why had she dared to hope, it would only lead her down misery's path. It hurt.

She had been lying to herself. She did want to live. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to accept this sad, horrible fate.


	4. Please

Hojou Satako:

Why is she lying? This isn't the Rika I know. Where is my precious friend? Doesn't she trust me. I'm not imaging things. Don't treat me like a child and hide things from me like Nii-Nii did. Please...

You said...you said you were going to die! Please Rika, let me help you. Tell me everything. Why don't you trust me? Why won't you ask us for help? Please...

I don't want you to die. I don't know it all, but I will protect you. I promise I will. Even if you say you don't notice the people following us, even if you say you aren't frightened, I know you are. Please...

I will protect you. I wont let anyone kill you. I promise, so please...

Just trust in me, trust in your friends. I want my old Rika back...please...


End file.
